Donkey Kong Land 2
Donkey Kong Land 2 is a handheld video game for the Game Boy. It was developed by Rare, and published by Nintendo in 1996. It is the follow-up to Donkey Kong Land and before the events of Donkey Kong Land III. This game has a banana yellow cartridge, like the two other Donkey Kong Land games and also allows compatibility with the Super Game Boy, allowing more colors to be display on the system. This game has Diddy and Dixie as the playable characters. This game is often mistaken as a Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, due to the huge amounts of similarities. There are some differences as well. The differences are Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay merged into Krem Cauldron after sinking out from the water. Kleever is the boss of this area while Kudgel is entirely scrapped from the game. Another difference is that Haunted Hall and Castle Crush were both replaced with Krazy Koaster and Dungeon Danger respectively. The game also has level remodels and lacks Cranky and Swanky. All of this is because the limitations of the Game Boy. The game was eventually re-released on the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console in 2014 for Europe, Japan, and Australia, and later in 2015 for North America. Plot Taken from the poorly revised manual; King K. Rool and his band of Kremlings apenapped Donkey Kong. They're demanding the Kongs to hand over the banana hoard for Donkey's safe return. Donkey Kong would have a fit if they lost the banana hoard again. So it's up to Diddy and Dixie Kong to save him. Help the two monkeys make their way through all the Kremlings and all the traps to find Donkey Kong. The story is essentially a retelling of the events in Donkey Kong Country 2 and is the only Donkey Kong Land game to have the same story as its Donkey Kong Country counterpart. Kaptain K. Rool and the Kremling Krew kidnap Donkey Kong and in exchange for Donkey Kong's safe return, the Kremlings demand the Banana Hoard. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong decline and head on a journey on Crocodile Isle to rescue Donkey Kong. Avoiding restless bands of enemies, the two heroes travel through several worlds, including the Gangplank Galleon, Krem Cauldron, Krazy Kremland, Gloomy Gulch, and K. Rool's Keep. They fight bosses, such as King Zing, on the way, going through Kremling amusement parks and Zinger hives. Eventually, the Kongs make their way to the top of Crocodile Isle, where they find Donkey Kong tied up in ropes. Before they can rescue him, he is lifted into The Flying Krock. Chasing him into the flying ship, the Kongs meet the leader of the Kremling Krew, Kaptain K. Rool in battle. Eventually, Diddy and Dixie knock out the Kremling leader, and Donkey Kong frees himself from his chains. Before Kaptain K. Rool can attack again, the big ape knocks him out of his ship, sending him into the ocean. However, even after Donkey Kong is freed, the Kongs' adventure isn't over. After paying a hefty toll of Kremkoins to Klubba, the way into the Kremling's Lost World is revealed. After completing the world, the mouth of the stone crocodile head opens. Inside, Diddy and Dixie meet Kaptain K. Rool again, and the two sides fight a second time. Even with his wide variety of attacks, the Kremling is, again, defeated. Afterwards, the heroes flee from Crocodile Isle, where they, along with Donkey Kong, watch as the Kremling island sinks into the ocean. Gameplay Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are the main protagonists. The two share basic abilities such as running, jumping, swimming and so forth, and have unique characteristics to set each other apart. Diddy Kong has his signature cartwheel ability and speed advantages, allowing quick maneuvers, but has trouble crossing large abysses. Dixie Kong is not as fast, however can take advantage of her Helicopter Spin to whip enemies, hold Barrels over her head, or slow her descent, allowing her to hover to safety. The player can only control one Kong at a time. They can pick up various Barrels to defeat enemies in the game, utilize floating hooks that can be grabbed to gain height, and climb the various ropes and vines found throughout Crocodile Isle. In terms of the game's progression, Donkey Kong Land 2 is modeled directly after Donkey Kong Country 2; Each world has a variety of levels that must be beaten to unlock the other ones in the sequence, until the area's boss battle is accessible. After defeating the area boss, the next world is available. This cycle repeats until the end of the game. Within each world, there is a Kong Kollege, where Wrinkly Kong offers to record the game's current progress, and there will be a Funky's Flights, where Funky Kong offers transportation with his Biplane Barrel to get out of the current world and into another one. Within each level, there will be one or two Bonus Levels, accessible from a Bonus Barrel, and a DK Coin. The Bonus Levels need to be completed to amass Kremkoins to be used to access the final area of the game, and DK Coins will help improve Diddy Kong's rank in Cranky's Video Game Heroes. Getting Kremkoins and DK Coins also contribute towards a 100% completion status of the game. In some levels, Animal Buddy companions can be used to help progress in the stage. Rambi the Rhinoceros returns from Donkey Kong Land, retaining his ability to charge through enemies and obstacles with ease. He can no longer break open bonus areas with his horn due to the implementation of Bonus Barrels to access bonus stages, but he has gained the ability to do a charge. He can ready the charge by holding the "Select" button, and releasing it after he is fully prepared. Enguarde the Swordfish also returns, being the staple underwater animal buddy. He can maneuver underwater easily, defeat aquatic enemies, and can also do a charge thrust similar to Rambi. Rattly the Rattlesnake returns from DK Country 2, and is unchanged; He can jump very high, jump off of all enemies, and can do a charge jump by holding "Select" and releasing. Squawks the Parrot also returns from DKC2 unaltered, where he can freely fly around the levels he's featured in, and attack foes with a nut-spitting attack. Squawks' look-alike Quawks is also usable in his signature level, Parrot Chute Panic. Quawks cannot fly upward or attack foes; It can merely slow its descent. Squitter the Spider is a large arachnid companion that can defeat enemies with a web spit attack, and create web platforms to jump on. Finally, Clapper the Seal is an animal buddy that serves two purposes; After jumping on him, he will either cool off a body of lava, allowing Diddy and Dixie to swim in the cooled water, or freeze a pool of extremely cold water into ice, allowing the heroes to walk across it. Characters Kongs *Diddy Kong - While Diddy has no exclusive special abilities he jumps lower than Dixie, making it an advantage on jumping lower areas when needed. *Dixie Kong - Dixie has a special ability called the Helicopter Twirl. This allows herself to break her fall while twirling. This also allows her to reach further areas. Allies *Donkey Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Funky Kong *Klubba Animal Buddies *R=ambi the Rhinoceros *Squitter the Spider *Squawks the Parrot *Enguarde the Swordfish *Rattly the Rattlesnake *Clapper the Seal *Flapper the Parrot Enemies *Click-Clack *Flitter *Flotsam *Kaboing *Kannon *Klampon *Klinger *Klobber *Klomp *Krook *Kruncha *Lockjaw *Mini-Necky *Neek *Puftup *Shuri *Spiny *Zinger Bosses *Krow *Kleever *King Zing *Kreepy Krow *Kaptain K. Rool Worlds and Levels Manual Errors As the manual was lazily put together and simply ripped from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest's manual, many errors within the manual can be found below; *On page 6, grayscale in-game world maps for Gangplank Galleon and Gloomy Gulch from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest can be seen. It also says there there is a map for all the worlds in the game, but rather has only two. Grayscale image renders for Kong Kollege and Klubba's Kiosk were also put on page 23. *On page 12, it is said in the description of DK Coins that Cranky hid these coins, but the coins aren't in the game itself. Also, the DK Coin is called Cranky's Video Game Hero Coins. *On page 12 and 23, Banana Coins are called Banana Bunch Koins. *On page 14, it is said that kannons flash when loaded, but kannons don't do that in the game. *On page 19, it is said that Rambi can charge with the A button, but the correct button is the B button. *On page 25, Kaboing is mentioned, but Kaboom is pictured instead of Kaboing itself. *Kutlass is mentioned on Page 26 as one of the enemies in the game, even if Kutlass doesn't appear in the game himself. Trivia *Despite Glimmer not at all appearing in the game, he is shown on the boxart which the background photo is later used as the title screen for the European Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. References Category:Game Boy games Category:1996 video games Category:1997 video games Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Class C articles Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Games developed by Rare Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2000 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games